Boosted Gear/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 007.jpg|"Off you go, damn Angel!" – Issei finishing off Raynare Scail mail.jpg|Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, "Boosted Gear Scale Mail" Clash of Red and White.jpg|Clash of Red and White Scail mail bishop.jpg|Welsh Blaster Bishop, one of the three Scale Mail forms user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return highschool_dxd_by_guikircher-d5g0rwe.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return (colored) DxD V22 illustration 4.png Manga 121030104S3-114.jpg|Issei activates Boosted gear 121030104S3-59 (1).jpg|Issei and his boosted gear 121030104S3-53.jpg|Issei blocking with Boosted gear 121030104S3-55a.jpg|Issei about to fight with Yuuto using Boosted gear 121030104S3-66.jpg|Issei achieving "Boosted Gear Gift" 121030104S3-67a.jpg|Boosted shot (Manga) 121030104S3-67 (1).jpg|Boosted Gear (Gift) used in combination with Sword Birth Highschool-dxd-4142063 (1).jpg|Boosted Gear vs Divine Dividing HS DxD Manga2 - 08 Issei and Boosted Gear.png|Issei and Boosted Gear 5 6589.jpg|Issei and Boosted gear up close Issei unlocks BB manga.png|Issei unlocks his Balance Breaker Anime High School DxD (Season 1) close_up.JPG|Close-up of the Boosted Gear's Twice Critical form Ep-4-54.jpg|"Twice Critical", Boosted Gear's Initial Form twice critical.jpg|Issei and the Boosted Gear in Twice critical form Hiyoudu Issei 5.JPG|"Dragon Booster", Boosted Gear's Second Form Boosted Gear.JPG|Boosted Gear First activation of Boosted Gear.png|First activation of Boosted Gear 74b0f907.jpg|Issei about to use Dress break, using Boosted Gear 8352f55a.jpg|Issei with boosted gear hs ep11-EUR.jpg|Issei about to use dragon shot boosted_gear_dragon_shot.JPG|Issei charging dragon shot High School DxD - 05 - Large 17.jpg|Issei boosting with Boosted gear tumblr_m0o2z4SBHW1qgssuio1_1280.jpg|Issei's devil wings spread out while wielding the Boosted Gear 7562ba0f.jpg|Issei readying to fight using Boosted Gear HighSchoolDxD418.jpg|Issei staggering to get up, while wielding the Boosted gear dxd136.jpg|Issei boosting up his power 7d821dd5c66ecda406e918c14805b982.jpg|Issei boosting his power again 20111214 1770056.jpg|Issei about to use the boosted gear High School DxD - 10 - Large 22.jpg|Issei ready to fight while his devil wings are spread out dd10-32.jpg|Issei boosting his power dd10-22.jpg|Issei boosting his power again a8qyE.jpg|Boosted gear activated 20130531145608f15.jpg|Issei wielding boosted Gear 20130531150201358.jpg|Issei activating Boosted Gear 54.jpg|"Boosted Gear Gift", Boosted Gear's Third Form 80.jpg|Issei beaten up while having Boosted Gear 60.jpg|Issei using Boosted gear change_gift.JPG|Boosted Gear dragon symbol DragonBoosterSecondRevelation.jpg|Boosted gear and dragon symbol up-close Bscap0142.jpg|Issei about to use Boosted gift on sword birth underground MUe7V.jpg|Issei and boosted gear Transfer.jpg|Transfer Hiyoudu Issei 7.JPG|Issei ready to fight using boosted Gear Isseihyoudou.jpg|Issei and Boosted gear Issei at Rias' engagement party.jpg|Issei at the wedding Backside view.jpg|Issei's backside Rescue.jpg|Issei rescuing Rias 279e9e49.jpg|Issei solidifying his resolve 984b99b2.jpg|Issei beaten up by Riser dferfddd3.png|Issei boosting OThqs.jpg|Issei boosting again 1332952513204.jpg|Issei wanting to fight at Riser's reception 1332952513205.jpg|Issei using Boosted Gear 1332952513206.jpg|Issei about to fight with Boosted Gear High School DxD - 11 - Large 18.jpg|Boosted Gear clashes with one of Iris swords Balance breaker.png|Boosted Gear Scale Mail, as seen in the anime Cross.jpg|Boosted gear holding a Cross Issei Balance Breaker 4.JPG|Boosted Gear in Balance Breaker form Issei Balance Breaker 3.JPG|Boosted Gear in Balance Breaker form LdRxJ.jpg|Boosted Gear clashing with Riser 384ede4c.jpg|Boosted Gear in Scale mail form (head) close up 04.jpg|Scale Mail form boosting D1aea372.jpg|Scale Mail form up close (Head) C0434a09.jpg|Issei punching while in Scale Mail form gallery1.jpg|Issei using Boosted Gear High School DxD NEW Issei_increasing_his_range_of_vision_with_Boosted_Gear.jpg|Issei increasing his vision with Boosted Gear Efbbe6b180a7632bd2cca13a6025c685.JPG|Issei using his Boosted Gear Issei Boosted Gear Action img1.jpg|Issei's boosted Gear in Action Ff53855b.jpg|Issei using Dragon Shot HS DxD S2 NEW - Issei Boosted Gear1.jpg|Issei using Boosted Gear HS DxD S2 NEW - Issei Boosted Gear2.jpg|Issei powering up using Boosted Gear Red Scale Mail - Helmet.jpg|Scale Mail helmet Issei Hyoudou img.1.jpg|Issei boosting up High-school-dxd-hyoudou-issei-ddraig.png|Issei wielding Boosted Gear, while its other forms are in the Back ground Boosted Gear Back view.jpg|Boosted Gear back view Issei Sparkle.jpg|Issei activating Boosted Gear Former Boosted Gear Possessor.png|Former Boosted Gear Possessor Ascalon and Boosted Gear Assimilation.jpg|Ascalon and Boosted Gear fused. Boosted Gear new.jpg|Boosted Gear new Scale Mail Rush.jpg|Scale Mail rush Jewel Crush.jpg|Boosted Gear crushing Divine dividing Jewl Red Scale Mail + Dividing Gear.jpg|Red Scale Mail and Dividing Gear togeather Boosted Gear Scale Mail + Dividing Gear.jpeg|Issei using both the power of the red and white dragon in Scale Mail form Power Taken.jpg|Dividing power Taken High School DxD BorN Issei Balance breaker.png|Issei finally obtains Balance Breaker Issei Balance breaker 2.png|Issei Balance Breaker (Close up) Boosted Gear Mid-Transformation.jpg Juggernaut drive.png|Juggernaut Drive in the opening Issei goes berserk and enters Juggernaut Drive.jpg Issei's Boosted gear doing something it most likely shouldn't be.png|The Boosted Gear embedded into Issei's left arm Issei lying Comatose Suffering From Loki's Curse.jpg High School DxD HERO Issei Boosted Gear HERO.jpg Video Clips Z.gif|Issei activating Boosted gear Issei firing the Dragon Shot.gif|Issei fires off Dragon shot Gif 200x112 cea968.gif|Issei boosting Oie 3111018svZa01SD.gif|Issei using Scale Mail Boosted_gear_unlock.gif|Boosted Gear unlocked Issei releasing Ascalon from the Boosted Gear.gif|Issei summoning Ascalon Issei with Boosted Gear.gif|Issei with Boosted Gear Other Boosted Gear Scale Mail.png|Boosted Gear Scale Mail 1375988200854.jpg|Boosted Gear Scale Mail with Dividing Gear Dragon Symbol on the Boosted Gear.png|Dragon Symbol on the Boosted Gear Concept art of the Boosted Gear.jpeg|Concept art of the Boosted Gear Concept art of Boosted Gear colored.jpeg|Concept art of Boosted Gear colored Category:Image gallery